Weapon Parameters and Modification
All melee weapons featured in Dead Island have the following parameters (the only exception is a Chainsaw, which has only Damage and Rate of Fire parameters): * Damage — The amount of damage dealt from an attack (initially). * Force — This parameter reflects the damage done to a target's stamina (often when slicing off limbs or breaking bones). * Handling — The higher this value is, the easier a weapon is to handle, the faster it can be swung (for melee weapons) and the less stamina it takes to use it. * Durability and Condition — Durability defines the maximum number of attacks this weapon can withstand before breaking. The Condition is the current state represented by a white bar around the weapon icon. All firearms featured in Dead Island have the following parameters: * Damage — The amount of damage dealt from an attack (initially). Varies from parts of the body attacked and the distance. * Accuracy — Determines the chance of hitting the target while not in ADS (Aim Down the Sights). * Rate of Fire — The amount of rounds fired in a given time (usually per minute). * Reload Speed — How long it takes to reload the firearm. Larger Reload Speed indicates a longer reload. Rarity Weapons come in 6 rarity levels with a 7th level of named legendary items. Items with higher rarity levels tend to have slightly better base stats, but where rarity level comes into play most is when you upgrade the item. Each of the four upgrade levels will give a bigger bonus for higher rarity levels. * Uncommon (Grey) - These are generally broken or otherwise last resort choices. * Common (White) — The most basic item that can be found almost anywhere. * Uncommon (Green) — Items that give above average stats. * Rare (Blue) — Gives more bonus stats of its base item. * Unique, Superior (Riptide) (Purple) — Gives an even more significant amount of bonus stats. * Exceptional, Ultimate (Riptide) (Orange) — Considered the most powerful of the type of item it is based on. * Legendary (Named) (Orange) — They are the most unique items in game, and are usually better than the weapon they are based on. They may not be considered a better weapon against another weapon (such as McCall's 9mm versus Heavy Pistol). All weapons in Dead Island can be categorized as either a melee weapon or a firearm. But they can be broken down further as a specific type of melee weapon or firearm, each with its own unique attributes. Weapon Modification Weapons in Dead Island can be modified to gain additional damage effects and more power. To modify a weapon you need to find the following: *'Workbench' — these special tables are where you can go upgrade, repair or modify your weapons. *'Mods' — modification guides that list the materials and the base items need to create a new weapon. *'Parts' — scattered all over the island, these items can be used to make your weapons more powerful, increasing your chances for survival. *'Weapons' — something compatible with the blueprint you intend to use. Weapon Effects Some weapons have special effects. These effects are displayed to the right of a weapon's normal stats with a symbol and a number. The symbol determines the type of effect and the number determines the intensity of the effect. Notes * A weapon that is affected by a character's skill will have numbers in parentheses beside the base numbers, indicating the bonus derived from the relevant skill(s). For instance, Sam B. has skills that improve his proficiency with blunt weapons, so any blunt weapons modified by these skills will show the bonus numbers in parentheses. * Players who want to use the chainsaw should be mindful and efficient in their usage, since the chainsaw does not deplete according to the durability of the weapon but by the amount of time it is in use. This is probably because the chainsaw uses gasoline and, once used up, the player cannot refill it. See Also *Weapons Chart - Blunt Melee *Weapons Chart - Sharp Melee *Weapons Chart - Firearms *Weapons Chart - Projectiles Category:Gameplay Category:Weapon